Etat d'esprit
by Maya Holmes
Summary: Les fêtes de fin d'année sont toujours le moment de faire plaisir à la personne qu'on aime. [cadeau pour Nalou dans le cadre du Secret Santa du Collectif NoName]


**Note :** Et voilà ma participation au Secret Santa du Collectif NoName. Cet OS est un cadeau pour Nalou dont j'aime énormément le travail et les fics (et le thé). Ma Nalou, c'est pour toi : du Hartwin, Noël et du smut. Tout ce que tu avais commandé. J'espère que ça te plaira :3 Love !

Merci à SomeCoolName pour… et bien, tout. Cet OS ne serait pas là sans toi.

Le titre vient d'une citation de Calvin Coolidge : « Noël n'est pas un jour ni une saison. C'est un état d'esprit. »

De bonnes fêtes à tous !

* * *

Harry a le nez plongé dans un dossier, son thé aux épices trop infusé fumant sur sa droite, lorsque la porte s'ouvre et la voix d'Eggsy résonne dans toute la maison. Il soupire, ferme un instant les yeux avant d'aller affronter la nouvelle bêtise de son amant. Il se lève de son fauteuil en cuir brun, sa tasse de thé dans la main en prévision du réconfort dont il aura besoin face aux explications désorganisées que risquent de lui offrir Eggsy.

Ses pas font craquer les marches de bois du vieil escalier. Il en apprécie la texture, leurs irrégularités qu'il connait par cœur sous ses chaussettes. (Harry Hart ne porte pas de pantoufles. Jamais.). Cet environnement rassurant car habituel lui permet de ne pas s'énerver trop fort lorsqu'il aperçoit Eggsy et ce qu'il a ramené à la maison, gisant au sol.

« Eggsy. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est un sapin. » répond d'un ton suffisant le jeune homme. Voyant que son mentor affiche une moue sceptique, il ajoute comme on le ferait avec une personne à l'intelligence limitée. « Tu sais, un arbre de la famille des conifères que tout le monde décore à cette période de l'année. »

Harry soupire et finit de descendre pour se placer face à l'autre homme, les bras croisés, sa tasse de thé contre son torse. Réconfortant.

« Je sais ce qu'est un sapin. Je me demande juste ce que celui-là fait ici, dans ma maison. »

« Alors ta question n'était pas claire. »

Eggsy ôte sa casquette et secoue sa tête afin de redonner forme à ses cheveux. Il la balance, avec ses gants et son écharpe sur la commode de l'entrée. Les sourcils d'Harry se froncent un peu plus. Il grogne le prénom de sa jeune recrue, lui ordonnant implicitement de lui donner des explications au plus vite.

« Je sais que tu ne voulais rien faire, que tu n'aimes pas ce qui se rapporte à Noël pour des raisons qui n'appartiennent qu'à toi. Mais Harry, on est là pour Noël ! À moins qu'un sérial killer ne s'échappe d'une prison et ne menace directement la Reine, on aura aucune mission cette semaine. » Eggsy pend son blouson au porte-manteau et s'approche de son amant, l'enlaçant. « C'est la première fois qu'on ne court pas à l'autre bout du monde pendant cette période de l'année. Je veux fêter Noël comme il se doit. Avec toi. »

Le regard que lui lance Eggsy est adorable. Harry n'y résiste jamais bien longtemps habituellement. Alors, couplé à ses joues rougies par le froid et ses lèvres gercées qu'il aimerait soigner avec ses baisers, c'est impossible de refuser.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Noël. Je n'ai pas eu quelqu'un avec qui le fêter depuis bien longtemps. »

Eggsy sourit, fier de lui et resserre son étreinte.

« Je peux donc installer le sapin ? »

« Fais-toi plaisir. »

Heureux, Eggsy rompt leur échange sans embrasser Harry qui le rattrape et joint ses lèvres à celles de son amant, réclamant son dû. Le sapin est oublié quelques instants.

* * *

« Harry ? Tu peux venir _steuplé_ ? »

L'espion est en train de préparer le repas dans la cuisine ouverte, aux équipements modernes, qui donne sur une salle manger dont le style semble, lui aussi, sorti d'un catalogue d'ameublement britannique. Le papier peint beige clair orné d'arabesque se marie à la perfection avec les meubles en chêne qu'il a hérité de ses parents. Il s'essuie les mains sur son torchon, enlève son tablier rayé qu'il dépose sur le globe terrestre qui cache leur réserve de scotch. Il rejoint sa recrue dans le salon où trône, désormais, l'immense sapin qu'Eggsy a ramené plus tôt dans la matinée.

Eggsy a poussé le Chesterfield usé afin de faire plus de place à l'arbre. Les guirlandes électriques sont installées ainsi que toutes les boules de Noël, étoiles, sujets que le jeune homme a achetés en même temps que le sapin. Tout est rouge et blanc. _Comme lorsqu'il était petit_.

« En quoi puis-je t'aider ? »

Harry s'adosse contre l'encadrement de la porte, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de ville. Son amant est fourré entre les branches, semblant essayer d'atteindre un lieu hors de sa portée. Eggsy se recule et lui tend, sans le regarder, une étoile ouvragée, dorée qui, si Harry se souvient bien des traditions, doit avoir sa place au sommet de l'arbre.

« Tu peux la mettre en haut ? » Marmonne Eggsy, ses yeux plantés finalement dans ceux de son partenaire, le mettant au défi de se moquer de lui.

Ce que ne manque pas de faire Harry.

« Regretterais-tu d'avoir pris un sapin aussi grand ? »

« Je t'emmerde. »

Harry retourne dans la salle à manger et récupère une chaise. Il pose sur l'assise en velours, assortie au papier peint, un sac en papier qui a servi à Eggsy pour ramener les décorations et grimpe dessus. Légèrement sur la pointe des pieds, il attrape la cime et y place l'étoile.

Eggsy fait quelques pas en arrière afin d'admirer son œuvre. Harry, lui, descend de son escabeau improvisé puis rejoint le jeune homme, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Il embrasse la tempe dépourvue de rides. La sensation de la peau d'Eggsy sous ses lèvres l'émeut. Il resserre son étreinte, appréciant le contact de ce corps qu'il adore contre lui. Son autre main vient effleurer les abdominaux saillants, rendant le souffle de son compagnon plus irrégulier.

« Harry, » grogne Eggsy en penchant la tête sur le côté pour que son mentor ait accès à son cou, « Daisy et ma mère vont pas tarder. On a pas le temps. »

Galahad soupire. Ses baisers parent la mâchoire qu'Eggsy n'a pas rasée depuis qu'il est en vacances.

« Je t'ai connu beaucoup moins raisonnable. »

« J'ai juste pas envie que ma petite sœur de 7 ans me demande encore pourquoi j'ai un bleu dans le cou. Après, je me fais engueuler par ma mère. »

Harry se redresse et s'écarte de son amant, ne voulant pas se laisser tenter une nouvelle fois. Eggsy roule des épaules, enlevant la tension qui est apparue avec les caresses d'Harry. Il montre d'un coup de menton le sapin.

« T'en penses quoi ? »

Harry lève un sourcil. Les guirlandes s'entrecroisent dans un joyeux fouillis. Les boules s'accumulent et s'amoncellent, formant des amas étranges. Des angelots semblent pouchasser des rennes en plastique qui n'ont rien demandé. Harry essaie de formuler une phrase polie qui permettrait de remettre délicatement en cause le sens de la décoration de son amant.

Cependant, lorsqu'il croise le sourire attendri d'Eggsy face à son travail de la matinée, ce sourire qui le rend plus jeune, presque innocent, Harry n'a pas le courage de le décevoir. Alors, tant pis pour le style élaboré de son salon. Le sacrifice n'est pas bien grand.

« C'est très bien, Eggsy. Vraiment. »

Les yeux bleus s'illuminent un peu plus. Une canine vient mordre la lèvre inférieure comme pour empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer encore plus. Eggsy se détourne et récupère un nouveau sac.

« Bon. Maintenant, l'extérieur. »

Et Harry n'a pas le temps de l'arrêter que son partenaire est déjà sorti de la pièce. Heureusement que Noël ne dure pas longtemps.

* * *

Michelle a déposé Daisy à midi avant d'aller finir ses achats. Eggsy et Harry sont censés lui ramener la petite fille en fin d'après-midi. Harry, depuis la cuisine où il fait la vaisselle, les entend rire en chœur. Eggsy arrive dans la pièce avec les bols qui contenaient auparavant de la glace au chocolat et les dépose sur le plan de travail, près de l'évier.

Harry jette un coup d'œil à son amant et lâche un éclat de rire. Il se sèche les mains sur le devant de son tablier puis tend la main vers la joue d'Eggsy. Il passe son pouce sur la pommette droite, essuyant une marque de chocolat, en profitant pour descendre un peu plus bas, sensuellement. Le regard dans celui noir de son amant, Eggsy lèche le doigt sur sa lèvre, affolant les sens d'Harry. La tension qui s'accumule depuis ce matin les fait frissonner.

Défiant le regard impérieux d'Harry, le jeune espion s'approche et s'accroche aux épaules de son mentor. Le baiser qui suit est empli d'une passion dévorante qui leur prend les tripes, leur faisant tout oublier. Jusqu'à ce qu'une petite fille blonde, le regard identique à celui de son frère, glousse dans l'encadrement de la porte et les interrompe.

Eggsy s'écarte des lèvres si tentantes d'Harry et tourne la tête vers sa sœur qui ricane de plus belle.

« Eggsy a un a-mou-reux. »

« Retourne à table, chipie. Sinon, pas de magasins cet aprem. »

Feignant la peur, Daisy retourne au salon en criant. Pour s'effondrer de rire ensuite.

« Les magasins ? » demande Harry en reprenant sa place derrière l'évier.

« Ouais. J'ai promis à Daisy de lui trouver une robe pour le repas de Noël. »

« J'espère que tu ne comptes pas sur moi pour vous accompagner… » commence Harry. Un rapide coup d'œil vers sa recrue lui annonce qu'il se trompe définitivement.

« En fait, j'espérais que tu viennes avec nous. Daisy sera ravie et moi… Et bien, je saurai te remercier comme il se doit. » Il ricane en voyant l'air perplexe d'Harry. « Allez Harry ! Tu as quoi de mieux à faire de toute façon ? »

Galahad pense subitement à son roman, son verre de Lagavulin et son fauteuil si confortable. Mais, une fois encore, l'enthousiasme communicatif d'Eggsy a raison de son caractère peu sociable et taciturne. Leurs vacances sont rares et il compte réellement profiter du temps qu'ils peuvent passer tous les deux. Même si cela implique de faire les magasins à trois jours de Noël et d'affronter une foule en furie de personnes désespérées à l'idée de ne pas trouver le cadeau parfait.

« Tu risques de devoir user de tous tes talents afin de me récompenser. »

« Et ils sont nombreux, tu le sais très bien. »

Un nouveau sourire éclaire le visage des deux hommes. Eggsy vient se blottir contre Harry, ses bras enserrant spontanément sa taille, emmagasinant toute la chaleur possible. Son nez trouve le pli du cou de son amant et Eggsy respire l'odeur suave, si particulière de l'homme qu'il aime. Cependant, Daisy choisit ce nouveau moment de tendresse pour arriver dans la pièce, déjà habillée de sa doudoune verte pomme et de son bonnet blanc.

« On y va ? »

Les adultes hochent la tête et se séparent, rejoignant le hall afin d'enfiler à leur tour leur manteau et partir affronter le froid et la folie des magasins.

* * *

Harry ferme les yeux et souffle fort par le nez. Il resserre ses poings autour des anses des paquets pour que rien ne tombe. Il se cale un peu plus contre le côté de la cabine, sa tête tapant contre la barre en fer. Il soupire, éreinté. Une tête ébouriffée apparaît de derrière le rideau.

« Ca va ? »

Harry ouvre les yeux. Il essaie de reprendre contenance mais Eggsy voit bien l'état de fatigue et de profonde lassitude dans lequel est plongé son amant. Délicatement, il dépose un baiser sur les lèvres fines d'Harry.

« On a bientôt fini. Elle choisit entre la bleue et la rose… »

« … comme dans la Belle au Bois Dormant ! » hurle Daisy de l'intérieur de la cabine.

« Ouais. Comme dans la Belle au Bois Dormant et on rentre. Ok ? »

Et il disparaît derrière le rideau rose qui arrache la rétine d'Harry. Ils ont fait six boutiques dans Covent Garden, ont acheté une dizaine d'articles à la petite fille qui se trouve être aussi exigeante niveau vêtement que son frère. Eggsy en a aussi profité pour compléter sa garde-robe, ce qui a ajouté au temps dans chaque magasin. Et Harry se retrouve à tout porter, en bon gentleman, suivant son amant et sa jeune sœur dans les rayonnages à la recherche de la robe parfaite. Que Daisy semble avoir enfin trouvé puisqu'elle sort, l'air ravie de la cabine, suivi d'Eggsy qui tient à la main une robe en tulle bleu turquoise.

« C'est bon. C'est la bleue qui gagne. »

Le plus vieux grogne de contentement et prend la robe des bras d'Eggsy, en échange des autres paquets.

« Je te l'offre. Ce sera mon cadeau de Noël. »

Daisy pousse un gloussement et tend ses petits bras vers Harry qui se penche afin de recueillir un baiser et un _merci_. Elle repart ensuite en direction des caisses suivie par les deux hommes qui se jettent un regard attendri. Eggsy retient quelques secondes Harry en arrière.

« Merci Harry. Ca va devenir sa robe préférée maintenant. »

L'espion remet en place la casquette d'Eggsy avant que sa main ne se pose sur son épaule, la serrant légèrement. Les yeux bleus s'emplissent d'envie. A force de jouer avec leurs nerfs, ils vont finir par se sauter dessus en public. Ils s'écartent dans un souffle et rejoignent rapidement Daisy qui lève les yeux au ciel, clairement blasée, en murmurant _Les Grands_.

* * *

Après un chocolat chaud pour attendre que Michelle ne rentre, les deux agents ont ramené Daisy en taxi chez sa mère qui a fini en beauté sa journée de princesse. Fatigués par leur après-midi shopping, ils ont pris de la nourriture chez le traiteur sur Savile Row qu'ils mangent sur le canapé. Le salon est uniquement éclairé par la lumière douce du sapin.

Eggsy s'essuie les doigts sur une serviette brodée de ses initiales et repose le reste de son hamburger au foie gras. Cela le fait ricaner : jamais il n'aurait pensé un jour goûter à la cuisine française. Il pousse un long râle de bien être, passant ses jambes sous la table basse. Il se place contre l'épaule d'Harry qui finit doucement son verre de whisky.

« C'était bon ? »

« Délicieux. » Eggsy cherche une nouvelle position et s'allonge complétement sur le sofa, sa tête glissant sur les jambes de son mentor. « Putain. Je suis vraiment HS. La prochaine fois que je te dis qu'on va faire du shopping avec Daisy, tu me l'interdis, d'accord ? »

La main d'Harry se met à effleurer le torse de son amant, passe sous le pull fin pour toucher directement la peau. Sensuellement. L'atmosphère irréelle et magique ainsi que toutes leurs tentatives avortées de la journée l'encouragent à accentuer ses caresses. Le calme qui les enveloppe pendant les minutes qui suivent, seulement rompu par les soupirs de plaisir du plus jeune, contribue à les exciter davantage.

Eggsy gémit et ferme les yeux. Il se redresse légèrement, retire son haut afin que son amant puisse continuer à explorer son torse. Harry pose son verre sur la table d'appoint. Son autre main vient prendre en coupe la mâchoire carrée, se penche et embrasse la bouche tentante de son amant.

Le baiser dérape, s'enivre. Les lèvres, les langues se mêlent, s'aspirent jusqu'à ce qu'Eggsy n'en puisse plus et monte sur les genoux d'Harry. Il déboutonne la chemise blanche, arrachant presque les boutons de nacre avant de coller son torse nu contre celui de son mentor qui pousse un grognement ravi. Les bras d'Harry le serre contre lui alors qu'une main passe la barrière de son jean clair afin de trouver sa chute de rein. Ils halètent, bouche contre bouche. Les gestes sont précipités. Leurs muscles sont tendus. Leurs érections palpitent, l'une contre l'autre.

Eggsy aime la sensation des doigts d'Harry entre ses fesses et sur son dos, le serrant le plus fort possible. Il descend embrasser son cou, sa clavicule, mordillant ces endroits qui peuvent faire exploser Harry. Et il sait qu'il a réussi à mener son mentor hors de tout contrôle lorsqu'il se retrouve debout, le pantalon sur les chevilles face à Harry qui se débarrasse également du sien. Il le tire ensuite à nouveau contre lui, les faisant s'allonger l'un sur l'autre.

Le jeune homme entoure de ses mains le visage de son compagnon alors que ce dernier lui embrasse le cou. Sa main est de retour sur son dos, traçant sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant frissonner.

« À toi de jouer, Eggsy. » chuchote subitement Harry au creux de son oreille. « Remercie-moi. »

Eggsy pose son front sur celui d'Harry, son regard bleu affrontant le plus sombre, plein de luxure. La lumière tamisée crée des ombres sur le visage d'Harry, le rendant plus menaçant. Plus excitant. Il baisse les yeux sur les lèvres fines, la respiration saccadée. Son regard continue à descendre sur le torse musclé malgré les années, parsemé de cicatrices dont Eggsy connait chaque histoire. Ses yeux se posent enfin sur leurs membres tendus, puissants. Celui de son mentor est plus long et a deux grains de beauté sous le gland.

Il soupire et prend leur sexe dans sa main, l'autre trouvant les cheveux épais d'Harry qui expire fortement et s'accroche aux rebords du canapé. Il commence à aller et venir, maintenant leurs verges serrées dans son poing.

« Comme ça ? Tu aimes comme ça Harry ? » La voix d'Eggsy est basse, comme pour ne rien gâcher du moment.

Harry grogne pour seule réponse, se retient de toucher le plus jeune. Il veut qu'Eggsy s'occupe de lui, ici. Il ne veut rien avoir à faire avant qu'ils ne montent dans leur chambre pour plus. La main accélère ses caresses, le pouce effleure la fente de son sexe à chaque monté. La bouche d'Eggsy est désormais sur la sienne et alors que sa langue répond à la sienne et que les mains tirent plus fort sur leurs sexes et ses cheveux et que son souffle se coupe, il jouit. Son sperme colle leurs torses ensemble ce qui ne manque pas de faire rire le plus jeune.

La pression sur leurs sexes se relâche et Eggsy se relève pour attraper un mouchoir sur la table tandis qu'Harry reprend son souffle, son érection toujours dure. Mais ce n'était pas le but. Il les essuie puis se replace, la tête sur le cœur d'Harry qui tire le plaid aux couleurs de l'Union Jack sur eux. Leur respiration se calme doucement. Brisant le silence, Harry embrasse les cheveux d'Eggsy et murmure :

« Joyeux Noël, Eggsy. »


End file.
